Title under construction
by Setsunafan123
Summary: I haven't published anything in a long time. My new found love for league of legends inspired me to write my own novel. Chapter 1 is broken into 5 parts as part of the introduction. The main part of the story starts when the Institute of War has shut down the League temporarily and all the champions return to their lives. It doesn't take long before war breaks out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

**The lands of Pride and Strength**

It was another tiresome day for the forces of Demacia, tired and worn from their previous battle with their rival nation Noxus. In front of the troops were two heavily armored men, one with a lance and another with a sword. They were Jarven IV and his best friend Garen.

The institute of War temporally shut down the League of Legends so it was a good time to return home. All was not well however, they expected a triumphed return and instead got nothing but silence from the streets. This made Jarven fell uneasy and Garen felt it too, Noxus had presence in their city-state and that means danger. They rode through the roads and saw nothing, no one selling in the market, no children at play, not even the birds were flying through the sky.

They returned to the castle and received a briefing from the king, Jarven's feeling of disturbance was right. As soon as the Institute shut down the League, Noxus' General Swain immidately sent assassins and stealth troops to Demacia to try and pick off the higher ups before Jarven and Garen could get back. A sick feeling of disgust fell through Jarven's stomach.

"Swain has declared war on us yet again," said the King, "He has wasted no time gathering his army."

A majestic bird flew inside the chambers and swooped over Jarven and landed on a small bench. Jarven and Garen soon saw standing in the shadows was Quinn, the loyal spy of Demacia.

"He's right, I trailed Darius and Draven back to Noxus and its true, Swain has secretly been raising an army while working inside the League, hes been pulling strings from the inside."

"This does not surprise me in the least," Jarven finally said. "I wish I could have slit that mans throat when I had the numerous chances inside of the League."

"No use worrying on the past, we must focus on the future my friend," Garen replied putting his hand on Jarven's shoulder.

"Yes, your right. Father, when do we leave?" Jarven was resolute.

"In a weeks time, please be ready by then. Quinn, I am having Lux go to Piltover to request aide from them, please be sure she is safe." The King sat down and drank some water.

Quinn snapped her fingers and disappeared along with Valor. Jarven and Garen left the chambers to rest.

A shadowy figure stood behind the king, it was Xin Zhao.

"Sir, you think we can defeat them this time? Their numbers far outmatch ours," he said.

The King sat in silence, he didn't have the answer.

That was two weeks ago, they since have left Demacia and haven been traveling since then. They already had a few battles with Noxus' troops but the Demacian troops were already exhausted. Garen made sure to keep moral up and Jarven did a fantastic job with leadership, they weren't going to back down from Noxus' threat.

Meanwhile in the city-state of Piltover, Lux was having lunch with a few statesmen of the nation. She knew that Quinn was watching her but she kept her mind focused.

"Ms. Luxanna, we are pleased to have you here even though we heard of the state of Demacia and Noxus," said one statesman.

"Please, just Lux is fine and that is why I am here gentleman," Lux put her cup down and stood up. Her radiant beauty shined in the sun and the men were dazzled at her beauty.

"Demacia is in a state of crisis, while many of our champions were away in the League, Noxus' General Swain has been pulling strings and has created a vast army. This is a direct violation of the Institutes rules on no outside interference to your nation while you are participating in the League but Swain has tossed the rules aside. Gentlemen, Demacia cannot stand up to Noxus' increased strength alone, their efforts with the city-state Zaun have created a massive army through scientific experimentation. They will use this vast army to not only take down Demacia, they will aim for Piltover the Bandle City. Their lust for complete conquest of Valoran is alarming. I am asking you as a Representative of Demacia, please lend us your aide."

Lux gave a deep bow, she could here the whispers of the statesmen.

"We have been well aware of Noxus and Zaun's doings lately, and well, a Representative of Noxus has already asked us for aide and if we helped Noxus then they will leave us in peace," said a statesmen.

"You don't honestly believe that!" Lux yelled so loud that Valor flinched on Quinn's shoulder.

"We have been in constant competition with Zaun lately, Viktor has been more active and Zaun has been getting ahead. We can't let them look down on us but we don't have an army. We don't have soldiers, we have our technology and citizens. We couldn't ask them to become soldier's for another nations' war."

Lux sat down, it didn't look like Piltover was going to help.

"However."

Lux looked up.

"We have been informed by our sheriff that she and other residents of Piltover have been good friends with Demacian champions during your stay in the League. We will inquire with our champions if they wish to aide you, but we cannot supply soldiers."

Lux knew that's about as good as it was going to get. She nodded.

"I shall stay here for a week and a half, please notify them immidately."

Night shined bright in Noxus, the night scenery is what made Noxus so beautiful. People were in the streets laughing and enjoying themselves. Up above in a castle sat a lone woman in the window, her red hair flowed in the wind and a somber expression filled her face. A sudden knock at her door woke her from her trance.

"Yes, who is it," said Katarina.

"Darius wishes to see you," it was Talon.

"I will be there shortly."

She walked down to the barracks and saw Darius, Draven, Talon, and Viktor.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Katarina.

"I am informing you that me and Viktor are leaving for Zaun tomorrow, my brother is in charge while I am away but I have a special assignment for you," said Darius.

"You don't give me orders, remember you were a pawn just like me not too long ago," Katarina snapped.

"Silence, this comes from General Swain. He is away and left me the orders to issue out. You are to head to Demacia and eliminate these targets. They are just some high ranking nobles that will collapse Demacia's financial state if they are gone giving us and edge."

Darius threw the rolled up note at Katarina.

"If this gets me away from Nox while this buffoon is in charge, I will happily do it."

"Who the hell are you calling a buffoon!" yelled Draven.

"Enough fighting, we have our orders. Dismissed," said Darius.

Katarina walked back to her room from the barracks. She opened the note to see who her victims were. The usual noble slobs, an easy assignment until one name caught her eye and look of sorrow filled her eyes. One of her victims was the Grand Duelist of Demacia, Fiora.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1**

**Part 2**

**The Champions of Piltover**

It was another busy day for Caitlyn, since her return to Piltover from the League, bandits and thugs had returned to a sheriffless Piltover. She had more work than she knew what to do with. A part of her would have preferred to stay in the Institute. A loud thud shook the jail, Caitlyn walked outside and she saw her enforcer standing over a pile of unconscious bodies.

"Vi, they better not be dead," said Caitlyn with a glare.

Vi adjusted her hextech gauntlets and smirked.

"Relax, they knocked out. These are some of the lamest most wanted criminals I have ever seen."

Caitlyn sighed and had some officers carry the bodies inside.

"I wish you would be a little more subtle," Caitlyn said.

"I never had that subtle touch you upper class men have, I do whats necessary." Vi turned around and walked off.

Caitlyn returned to her desk and saw Valor sitting on her desk.

"What is that thing doing on my desk!" she screamed.

Valor stood there staring at her, he extended his leg and showed her a small note. Caitlyn carefully took the note and Valor soared out of her office in a flash.

"Come to the Government building the day after tomorrow, and bring that brash young woman with you." Caitlyn cracked a smile and chuckled. She hailed one of her officers to get Vi.

Vi reached her small apartment, it felt nice being home after being stuck in the League. The challengers started to bore her anyway, she never found a true challenge while she was there. Her hextech gauntlets proved to be more than a match for the others. She removed her gauntlets and set them aside. She ran herself a warm bath and got a cold glass of ale. She sat in the tub and felt totally relaxed. It didn't take long before she heard a noise, she sighed and got out. She wrapped a towel around her and slowly walked into the other room.

Silence.

She smiled, and eagle patiently waiting for its prey. Her gauntlets were too far, this brawl would be bare-handed. She walked silently around her living room. Looking around she saw nothing, she did notice her window was open. Then it came from the kitchen. She peeped from behind that wall, and saw her fridge door open and someone inside.

She rushed for her Gauntlets and charged into the kitchen.

"Stop right there thief, raiding my fridge huh. Show yourself you coward."

A small head popped out.

"lo there Vi, sorry I got in a munchy mood."

Vi couldn't believe it.

"Corki! Get the hell outta my fridge."

"I will when you put some clothes on," Corki said finishing his sandwich.

Vi looked down and noticed she was still in a towel. Embarrassed she went and changed.

"What are you doing here?" Vi asked still giving Corki the death glare.

"I was asked by Ms. Quinn to deliver a message to you, Caitlyn would have gotten you if I couldn't find you," Corki said finishing his sandwich.

"Spit it out then," Vi was getting irritated.

"She wants you to go to the government building the day after tomorrow, she said its urgent."

"Sorry, I know what this is about. Poor Demacia needing people to fight their war. You can tell birdlady I ain't interested. Got my own problems here in Piltover to worry about," Vi replied.

"Just think about it," Corki said and left on his aircraft that was floating a few feet below her window.

Vi rustled her hair, she didn't want to get mixed up in that dispute between Demacia and Noxus. She saw how the Demacian guys and the Noxus guys were at each others throats while in the Institute. She reran her bath and called it a night.

On the other side of Piltover sat the lab of Jayce, the hero of Piltover. He was happy to get back to his work now that the League is done for now. He kept his trusty Mercury Hammer handy in case a problem arose. He may be a scientist, but he had to defend Piltover if need be even though Caitlyn and Vi did a damn good job already. He was making slight modifications to his Hammer when Valor swooped inside his window.

"Oh hello Valor, what are you doing here? Where's that Quinn lady?"

Valor extended his talon and showed Jayce the note, he took the note and Valor swooped off into the night.

"Please come to the government building the day after tomorrow," Jayce read aloud. "Why would they need me there?"

Jayce thought for a moment but it didn't take long to realize it.

"Demacia is calling for help? It would explain Valor giving me a note. This is very sudden."

His phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jayce, did you get a note too?" It was Ezreal.

"Yes, Valor just delivered mine."

"You think that Demacian place is asking for help?"

Jayce paused for a moment. "I do believe so."

Ezreal also took a pause. "What will we do?"

Jayce thought for a long moment. "Lets see what happens at the government building."

The day finally arrived. Jayce, Vi, Ezreal, Caitlyn and Corki were waiting inside a large meeting room.

After a short wait, Lux entered the room along with a few Piltover statesmen.

"Hello everyone, it has been a awhile hasn't it?" asked Lux.

"Its good to see you too Lux," smiled Caitlyn.

Jayce and Ezreal also exchanged pleasantries, Vi remained silent.

"I'm sorry this is such short notice, but Demacia needs strength. Noxus has developed a vast army, much too great for Demacia to handle alone. That's why I am here, to request your cooperation in helping Demacia."

"I'm sorry Lux, but Piltover's got its own problems right now, we can't abandon Piltover to help another nation fix their problems without focusing on our own," said Caitlyn.

"I have to agree, I can't leave Piltover either. Our dedication must stay at Piltover for now," said Jayce.

Lux sighed, then Ezreal spoke up.

"I decided I will help in anyway I can, I don't do much for Piltover nowadays so I won't be missed."

Lux smiled and thanked Ezreal.

"I too am unable to offer assistance at this time," said Corki. "Heimer needs me for testing his new tools."

"Heimer said no too?" asked Lux.

"Yes, he said his focus right now is to get Piltover caught back up to Zaun."

"If Demacia fails, then Piltover is next. You won't be able to remain neutral forever. One of your statesmen even said that Piltover does not have an army. If Nox triumphs, then they will demolish Piltover for they have Zaun on their side and have no need to keep to technological city-states."

Jayce raised an eyebrow.

"Zaun huh, so Viktor is allied to Noxus?"

"We believe so," replied Lux.

"Well, I still have a score to settle with him and I am the defender of Piltover. Wouldn't be much of one if I did nothing." Jayce cracked a smile.

Lux looked over to Vi who remained silent the whole meeting.

"Vi?" asked Lux.

"Sorry chick, I'm not allowed to leave Piltover unless it's for the League."

"We are giving you a temporary leave of absence Vi, you are free to aide Demacia if you wish," said a statesman handing Vi and piece of paper with the notice.

"Well, this is surprising. I guess I can go with. Hopefully Noxus will have some worthy fighters instead of the chumps here in Piltover."

Caitlyn sighed heavilly.

"I will give aide then, mainly because I can't let Vi out of my sight. Who knows what she'll do now that she is free."

"I don't need you constantly watching over me," snapped Vi.

"That is enough," said a statesman. "You have made your choices. You all leave in three days, make arrangements as necessary."

The group nodded and left. Lux stood alone in the meeting room.

"Quinn, let Jarven know that I will rendezvous with him in a weeks time."

Quinn nodded and disappeared.

Lux walked to the window and the sun shined brightly in her eyes.

"Demacia may have a chance."


End file.
